This invention relates to an apparatus for classifying and storing recyclable trash, e.g. aluminum cans, waste paper and cardboard, newspapers, glass bottles, and plastic packaging materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,903 to J. Hayes shows a trash storage means that comprises a number of rectangular trash bins removably supported on a cart. The cart has a handle and two wheels for enabling the cart to be moved from one place to another in the home. The use of multiple bins permits the trash to be separated into different categories, e.g. cans, glass, plastics, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,111 to C. Heller shows an internally partitioned housing that defines four upwardly opening compartments. Pins are adapted to be driven into holes in the upper edges of the housing walls to secure trash bags in the individual compartments. When it becomes necessary to remove a trash bag from its compartment the associated pins must be lifted or otherwise removed from the housing.
The present invention contemplates an open rack structure for removably suspending a plurality of individual trash bags alongside one another in a row-like configuration. Each bag is intended to contain a particular type of trash, e.g. aluminum cans, waste paper, newspapers, glass bottles, etc. Large letter size name identifications are printed on the individual bags for indicating the type of trash to be placed in each bag. The bag-suspension rack structure is designed so that all of the bags are simultaneously visible to a person facing the rack structure. The person is thus able to look at the printing on the various bags and quickly pick out the correct bag for each particular item of trash. The system minimizes mistakes that otherwise might be made in selecting the wrong trash bag for particular trash items. The printing on the bags is also advantageous when it becomes necessary to dispose of the recyclable trash, either by placing the bags at curbside or taking the bags to a recylcing center. The householder or trash pick-up person becomes instantly aware of the bag contents without having to open the bags.